


𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝙷𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Little Joongles Oneshots (requests open) [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Gen, babyhongjoong, but the others are caregivers as well, cutie, hongjoong is a baby, littlespace, mainly those two, the cutest baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Joongie has been spending too much time at the studio, so Mingi comes to bring him home.
Relationships: Everyone - Relationship
Series: Little Joongles Oneshots (requests open) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝙷𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢

It was a cold December night when Hongjoong was sitting in his studio. The boy had spent the past four days and nights in the studio, non-stop producing for the group and for his next song that he was going to cover for YouTube. And quite frankly, it was starting to concern the other members. 

However, what's worse is that half of his caregivers were out filming till stupid hours. Meaning, there isn't much that could be done for the boy. Everyone was off doing their separate things. But, they did send a message to their manager that stays rather late, to keep an eye on the leader and make sure he eats and gets a sufficient amount of sleep. 

Tonight, the members were all able to sit down for dinner together and spend some of their free time together. Their pint-sized leader, however, wasn't there. 

"Mingi-ah, can you do hyung a huge favor?" Seonghwa asked, enlarging his eyes at his deongsang, making him fall under his spell as persuasion. 

"Yeah, hyung?" He said, looking up from his phone to see his hyung. As soon as he saw that look on the older's face, he knew he was the only one left for Seonghwa to ask. The others must have refused. 

"Can you go and collect Hongjoong for me, please?" The eldest asked, holding his breath, waiting for an answer. 

"Yeah, give me two seconds," He said, getting up to get his shoes and a thick coat to survive the bitter coldness that winter brought along. 

Seonghwa sighed, relief engulfing his face as he sat down. "Thank you. The others refused before I even asked," He said, pushing his hair up. 

"It's fine hyung, I was bored anyway," Mingi replied, already opening the door and making his way out to the empty, frosted streets and down the road, on the way to hail a taxi. It was a little far to walk, especially in this weather. 

Once he hailed a taxi, he hopped in and told the driver the destination, and made his way to the company, his mind full of worries about his hyung and their baby.

\--------

The car stopped. shaking him out of his thoughts as the driver told him the damage. He handed over the money, bidding the driver a goodbye. He would get the manager to drive them home, especially if Hongjoong had slipped. 

He walked into the thin but warm building, making quick work of finding the small studio. Although he frowned once he couldn't get in, pushing the door as it just wouldn't budge. 

Sighing, he made his way to EDEN's studio, hoping the older male was still in, and knocked on the door. He smiled once he heard a "Come in!" from the other side. 

Opening the door, he saw the frazzled man, looking as tired as he felt. 

"Mingi-ah! How are feeling, bud?" He questioned, smiling at the tall idol. 

"I'm good, thanks. I was just wondering, has Hongjoong come out at all recently?" He asked, getting straight to the point as he was rather hungry and tired. 

"Not that I'm aware of, sorry. Are you here to collect him then? Well, good luck, he's grouchy," The older chuckled, thinking back to when the young leader threw a strop when he came in earlier to deliver food. 

"Great," Mingi sighed, "Do you have a spare key? He's locked it,"

EDEN rolled his eyes and sighed in disappointment, but reached down to open the drawer beside him and clutched a key card, handing it over to the cold male. 

"Here we go, get that boy home. And make sure he doesn't come back for the next week!" He called out as Mingi quickly escaped, eager to get home. 

"Will do!" Came the reply. 

Mingi chuckled as he walked to the familiar door, opening it with the card and taking a step in. He looked around, seeing his hyung falling asleep whilst working on a song. 

"Hyung..." He sighed, walking over and saving the work he was doing, carefully removing the bulky headphones from the drooping head. 

"Dadda?"

Oh, he's slipped. 

"No baby, it's daddy," Mingi said in return, turning the chair the smaller sat on so it faced himself, "Shall we get you home, bubba?"

Hongjoong just nodded, rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding out the other, making grabby hands at his caregiver. 

Mingi cooed, feeling instantly better when he saw the little one. "Come on then bubba," Reaching down, he put the boy's coat on, feeding his tired arms through the holes and settling it over his shoulders, zipping it up. All while the little whined at not being picked up. 

Once the coat was securely on, he reached under the armpits and hoisted up the boy onto his hip, twisting him so he could comfortably hold him in that position. 

He set off to find the manager, asking him for a lift. To which he chuckled and quickly agreed, grabbing the keys. 

Once they set off, Mingi turned to the little on his lap. The boy refused to be put down, even to the seat next to his current teddy bear. Looking at his face, he could see the exhaustion evident on it. Brushing the hair back gently, he called out, "Baby,".

Hongjoong opened his tired eyes with great struggle, looking up at the taller through half-open eyes. 

"Ddy.."

Mingi winced when he looked into the eyes, they seemed sunken in, dry and red. He was getting ill. 

"This is why you should come home, hyung," He sighed to himself, repositioning the boy so he could step out of the car with the small boy still in his arms. 

Hongjoong whined at the jostling, wanting to settle into bed. "Shh, we're home darling," Mingi reassured. 

Opening the door, he could see the other members turn to face him, obviously waiting until he arrives to eat, food sitting on the table. 

"Oh, baby..." Seonghwa sighed out, seeing the boy in Mingi's arms, already knowing it's due to him regressing. 

"He's running a bit of a fever, hyung," Mingi said, face showing concern as he glanced down to the sleeping boy. 

"Settle him on his bed, then come and eat Mingi, we'll save some food for him to eat later," Yunho piped up, seeing that the boy was asleep, something they were sure he hadn't gotten in a while. 

Mingi did as told, walking to the eldest's room and settling him down, watching as San ticked him in. The older had followed him in, making sure the bed was clean enough for the boy to sleep in. 

After he settled the boy down, he reached down and took off his coat slowly as San grabbed his paci, placing it in his mouth, cooing as he began to softly suckle on the object. 

"He'll be fine," Mingi hummed in agreement to San's comment. Yeah, he'll make sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to update this today, I'm so sorry!! 😔😔  
> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and requests are greatly appreciated 💙🦋  
> Stay safe everybody!!! Xxx


End file.
